Sirius según
by Leanne Black
Summary: Existen muchas palabras que podrían describir a Sirius Black, algunas buenas, otras no tanto. Pero Sirius es más que una definición cualquiera, es la suma de sus muchas facetas, las cuales son representadas en palabras de las personas más importantes en su vida. Serie de viñetas
1. Remus: desordenado

Era la quinta, no, la sexta, ¿o séptima? Lo dejaría en la novena, por aquello del redondeo, que Remus recogía la habitación, que sacaba calcetines sucios y malolientes de debajo de las camas, que usaba toda clase de hechizos limpiadores y aromatizantes en el baño, que ordenaba los roperos y libraba su propia cama de camisas, suéteres y pantalones que no le pertenecían. ¿Y todo para qué? Para que a los cinco minutos todo volviera a ser el caos reinante de unos minutos atrás y de los últimos 7 años de su vida.

Sabe que no debería preocuparse o molestarse siquiera pero no soporta la idea de vivir en ese desastre de habitación. Desde pequeño, su madre le enseñó que debía hacerse responsable y ordenado de sus cosas, que una habitación limpia era una clara muestra de que su dueño era una persona confiable, motivo por el cual, él, Remus, no podía estar tranquilo hasta que la habitación reflejara lo que era él y no el desastre que tenía por compañero.

Después de un cuarto de hora de limpiar y dejar el cuarto en buenas y habitables condiciones, Remus por fin pudo sentarse en su escritorio y comenzar los deberes de ese día, se sentía tan satisfecho de sí mismo que hasta se permitió un pequeño gusto: una barrera del mejor y más exquisito chocolate de Honeydukes. Pero su alegría no se extendió tanto como a él le hubiera gustado.

45 minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el huracán Sirius hizo su aparición. Una bota salió volando y terminó debajo del armario de James, otra paso peligrosamente cerca de su oreja izquierda, los calcetines terminaron sobre el baúl de Peter; la capa derramó la jarra con agua que había en la mesita de noche, la camisa fue a parar al alfiler de la ventana y el pantalón se convirtió en un feo y desagradable bulto lodoso justo en medio de las camas.

Remus estaba estupefacto: la perfecta y ordenada habitación de unos momentos atrás, había quedado convertida en un pozo mohoso y desagradable.

Una ira muy parecida a la del lobo se apoderó de él mientras intentaba controlarse y no terminar destruyendo todo a su paso o asesinar a Sirius, cualquiera que resultara más satisfactorio, aunque incorrecto.

-Soy yo ¿o los elfos son cada vez más eficientes? – preguntó al salir de la ducha.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Remus aún tenía el pantalón sucio en las manos cuando las palabras de Sirius lo abofetearon en la cara, fue ese momento en el que la ira se apoderó por completo de él y seguro gritó algunas cosas que a oídos de Sirius no tuvieron sentido pero nada lo dejó más perplejo que el golpe que recibió en la cara con su lodoso pantalón.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué demonios…?

Remus en verdad quería a su amigo pero en ocasiones podía ser un maldito desordenado sin cerebro y sentimientos. Y en esos momentos no podía soportar la idea de verlo, así que salió de ese lugar dando un portazo.


	2. Ella: un dolor que se disfruta

ELLA: UN DOLOR QUE SE DISFRUTA

A veces creía que bien podía enamorarse de él, pasarse el resto de su vida adorándolo, convirtiéndose en todo y en nada según sus deseos, olvidarse de ella misma y ser completamente de él. Pero otras veces lo odiaba intensamente que todo el amor que había dentro de ella se evaporaba en una nube de celos y arrepentimiento. En esos momentos estaba pasando por lo segundo.

Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, luchando por embutirse en unos pantalones y encontrar sus zapatos y túnica en medio de una oscuridad infinita. Estaba completamente despierta pero él ni siquiera lo había notado por su empeño en ser lo suficientemente silencioso para no despertarla.

A veces se preguntaba, sobre todo en esos momentos, después de haberlo tenido en su cama, si al siempre seductor Sirius Black le interesaban en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de todas las chicas con las que se había involucrado; tenía la vaga sensación de que no, de que no le importaba ninguna de ellas.

Su inexistente relación había comenzado seis meses atrás y desde entonces habían compartido la cama en cinco ocasiones. Poco conocía de la rotación a la que él tan religiosamente se apegaba, desechando a las melosas y agregando a las nuevas conquistas cuando le quedaba uno que otro espacio o se cansaba del menú de siempre.

Durante los primeros meses había dejado volar su imaginación tan alto que cuando se dio de bruces contra el suelo, casi ni lo sintió. Había soñado con una relación bonita, con una declaración de amor delante de todo el colegio, el llanto interminable de niñas desilusionadas y con el corazón roto, una boda, hijos, una casa en el campo… todo eso y más había soñado antes de darse cuenta que nada se cumpliría.

¿Por qué nunca le había hecho una escena de celos? ¿Por qué nunca le había gritado en medio del Gran Comedor todas sus verdades? ¿Por qué nunca había intentado lazarle una buena maldición para que al menos tuviera una vaga idea de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado? Muchas otras chicas ya lo habían hecho pero ella se horrorizaba con la simple idea de llevarlo a cabo; la verdad era que no quería que la sacara de su rotación y eso era lo más lamentable.

Cuando aún era una niña había imaginado que se enamoraría de un buen hombre, trabajador y atento, un hombre como su padre, pero no, había terminado entregándole su corazón a alguien totalmente diferente. Y culpaba a su madre por eso.

_¿Por qué continuaba regresando con ella? ¿Qué era eso tan especial que lo obligaba a voltear y dedicarle su atención? Era bonita, por supuesto pero no tan despampanante como muchas de sus otras conquistas. Tampoco es que fuera tan buena en la cama, se divertían por supuesto pero no había mucho que pudiera considerarse trascendente o digno de relatar a sus amigos una vez terminado._

_Era una chica callada, de sonrisa dulce y ojos sinceros, tal vez eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Tenía unos ojos que lo volvían loco, gritaban con una fuerza que lo dejaban fuera de balance. Él estaba acostumbrado a ojos que lo ocultaban todo, que lo miraban con asco u odio pero los de ella eran diferentes y eso lo gustaba mucho_

_También le gustaba la forma en que dormía, emanaba tranquilidad. Respiraba profundamente, de forma acompasada y relajante, sólo con ella se había quedado; él era de la idea de llegar, hacer el trabajo y marcharse antes de que alguien se hiciera ideas equivocadas pero con ella no había podido evitar quedarse abrazado a su cintura y dormir en el hueco que se creaba entre su cabeza y su hombro. En verdad le gustaba escuchar el suave latir de su corazón… Pero esa noche no podía quedarse, ya había cometido ese mismo error cinco veces y no creía que la chica se mantuviera tan tranquila si lo volvía a hacer. Él no estaba listo para una relación y creía que nunca lo estaría._

¿Habría estado enamorado alguna vez? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza mientras lo escuchaba forcejear con sus botas. No era ninguna ilusa, sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella pero en verdad le gustaría saber si alguna vez había estado enamorado, de alguna otra, de quien fuera. La mayoría de las camas femeninas de Hogwarts lo habían cobijado por lo menos en alguna ocasión, algunas otras, como la de ella, habían tenido el placer de verlo de nuevo; algunas se resignaban con facilidad al hecho de que no lo volverían a ver, fingiendo arrepentimiento o dándose golpes de pecho y glorificándose en su honra mancillada pero bien disfrutada y otras hacían hasta lo imposible por tenerlo una vez más, ella no sabía en cuál de esas terminaba de encajar.

Continúo con su respiración acompasada, tan bien estudiada que parecía real, fingiendo dormir. Había aprendido fingir esa naturalidad cuando era una niña y escuchaba a sus padres discutir en la otra habitación. Solamente una vez había cometido el error de ir hasta la recamara e intentar detener su discusión; los gritos que siguieron a eso fueron tan terribles que nunca más lo volvió a hacer.

Que si su padre no era más que un simple campesino, que si su madre era una bruja fracasada, que si la vida que llevaban era una miseria, que ella había abandonado su mundo por él y que a él le importaba más bien poco. Su madre creía que se merecía todo un mundo de comodidades, riquezas y poder por el simple hecho de ser hermosa, joven y talentosa (eso último según sus propias palabras porque en realidad nunca había conseguido realizar un hechizo medianamente decente)

Su padre también tenía su temperamento, no lo iba a negar pero a diferencia de su madre, se esforzaba por darles una vida digna y no criticaba constantemente a su hija por no mostrar ninguna actitud mágica, _"todos los muggles son unos mediocres"_, esa siempre había sido la contestación de su madre. A ella no le molestaba su vida muggle, en realidad la disfrutaba mucho, trabajando en la granja y cuidando los animales mientras veía a su padre trabajar la tierra, eso a ella le parecía verdadera magia, ver como las semillas que su padre sembraba se convertían poco a poco en maíz, verduras o grandes árboles frutales llenos de manzanas.

Su madre odiaba infinitamente su vida en ese pueblo perdido, tanto como había odiado su vida en Hogwarts, relegada a una categoría apenas superior a la de un Squib, odiaba a su marido por ser un muggle y a su hija por ser tan mediocre. Ella quería más, se merecía más. Ella aún recordaba con dolorosa claridad la última vez que había visto a su madre, o escuchado, en realidad.

La discusión de esa noche había comenzado porque su madre se había gastado las ganancias de seis meses en menos de tres horas de compras en Londres. Su padre había ahorrado religiosamente ese dinero para el inicio del ciclo escolar, quería que su hija llevara un bonito uniforme nuevo y libretas con esos dibujos que las niñas ricas siempre llevaban, pero ahora no llevaría más que sus libretas genéricas y el uniforme remendado del año pasado.

-¡Es tonta! ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué la enviamos a la escuela! ¡Sólo gastamos dinero en cosas inútiles!

Escuchó la bofetada que su padre le propinó a su madre, obligándola a dejar de fingir que dormía.

-¡Perdóname! No quise hacerlo.

Su padre nunca le había pegado a su madre, la quería demasiado pero quería aún más a su hija. Pero su madre no contestó, los sonidos que le llegaban hasta su habitación la desconcertaban y después de veinte minutos escuchó los tacones de su madre desfilar delante de dos maletas con rueditas y repitiendo constantemente _"asquerosos muggles"_. La puerta de la calle se cerró de golpe y su padre se derrumbó en llanto, en el fondo la amaba profundamente. A la mañana siguiente ella se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada y se dedicó a hacerlo feliz, aunque en el fondo le dolía el rechazo de su madre.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts no tardó mucho en descubrir lo que había sido de su madre, la gente estaba encantada de decirle lo que había sido de una bruja de gran belleza y poco talento: se fugó con un mago egipcio, guapo y adinerado. Tampoco era como si lo lamentara demasiado.

Su nombre no tenía importancia, por lo menos para efectos de su relato. Era una Hufflepuff de sexto (un motivo más para que su madre la llamará mediocre siendo la Slytherin recalcitrante que era), con buenas notas y pocas amistades y una sola buena amiga. Dormía sola en una habitación lo bastante grande como para cuatro personas, muchas la envidiaban por eso, ella lo encontraba insoportable; al profesor Clearwater no le importaron sus suplicas por tener al menos una compañera. Ella creía que ese era el principal motivo por el cual Sirius no la había sacado de la rotación aún, que ella tuviera su propia habitación le quitaba el inconveniente de tener que padecer a sus fallidas conquistas.

_Sirius suspiró. Sabía tan poco de la joven que dormía tan profundamente y eso lo atormentaba. Las otras siempre le contaban cosas, retazos de sus vidas que lo aburrían y le provocaban unas ganas irresistibles de salir corriendo. Sabía su nombre, la casa a la que pertenecía y que era una bruja bastante capacitada para ser tan increíblemente callada._

_Pero, ¿cuál era el caso en saber cosas de ella si lo suyo no iba a prosperar? La última vez que habían estado juntos se planteo seriamente aquello del amor, incluso la llevo en una cita al horrible café, cuya dueña era aún más horrible pero había llegado a la conclusión de que la prefería dormida, con la respiración acompasada y esa tranquilidad que lo traspasaba. ¿Era posible pasarse la vida enamorado de una persona dormida?_

_Alargó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, era suave y de una tibieza que lo volvía loco._

Sintió la caricia y pensó en interrumpir su sueño fingido pero sabía que ocurriría lo mismo que con sus padres, ¡ojala no la hubiera acariciado! En el fondo, deseó que Sirius simplemente se hubiera marchado, que la hubiera dejado sola y sumida en su propia pena. Lo escuchó salir sigilosamente, como si de un ladrón se tratara.

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta, incapaz de volverse a dormir. Se sentía completamente vacía. Pero al calor de su desamor, tomó una decisión.

Días después, la primavera había hecho su entrada triunfal, el clima era bastante agradable como para pasear por lo jardines y refrescarse los pies en el lago. Ella leía sentada a la sombra de un enorme árbol, más tranquila de lo que había estado en el último mes.

Desde su primer encuentro con Sirius Black había pasado por la vida con un nudo en el vientre y la cabeza por las nubes, siguiéndolo allá por donde se movía, deseando un nuevo encuentro, mendigando una caricia, convirtiéndose en una sombra. Siempre había sido una persona de poco carácter, minado por las constantes críticas de su madre pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ser menos persona a causa de un hombre.

Tal vez su decisión le pesaba en los hombros pero le aligeraba el alma.

Escuchó su risa perruna y su cuerpo entró en tensión, ¿la estaría buscando a ella? ¿O andaría dando una vuelta con alguna nueva conquista? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le producía más aversión.

Y al final no fue ninguna de las dos. Iba en compañía de sus tres mejores amigos, a Remus era el que más había tratado y le caía bastante bien, con los otros dos apenas si había cambiado palabra.

-Hola – Sirius y sus ojos grises que la atormentaban. Sus amigos siguieron de largo, tal vez demasiado acostumbrados a sus ritos de conquista.

-Hola.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Pociones, mañana tenemos examen.

Se dejó caer a su lado y leyó por encima de su hombro. ¿Sería así de descarado con el resto? Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma con las demás pero tampoco se hizo muchas ilusiones. Después de unos segundos su presencia comenzó a pesarle en el alma, ¿por qué no se iba de una vez? La agarró de la muñeca para acercarse más el libro y su contacto la hizo estremecer, ¿por qué no le proponía una escapada? Ella no sabía decirle que no.

_Una poción para dormir. Slughorn lo había mencionado en la última clase pero él no le había tomado importancia, era una poción aburrida de preparar, sólo que ahora que estaba cerca de ella había recordado su pensamiento antes de marcharse la última vez que habían estado juntos. Su inconsciente lo había llevado a tomarla de la mano y tendría que agradecérselo, su piel era suave y tersa._

_Tal vez se estaba comportando como un voyerista pero bien podía imaginarse dándole de beber esa pócima y llevándosela a una torre alta y bien protegida, viéndola dormir eternamente. Incluso recordó ese tonto cuento que la madre de Remus le contaba antes de dormir y que él, en alguna ocasión y sin motivo alguno, había compartido con sus amigos. La Bella Durmiente, bien podría ser ella, sólo que su nombre no era Aurora y él tampoco era ningún príncipe azul._

_En verdad que le gustaba tenerla cerca, aunque nunca pensaba decírselo. Ella no era como las otras, no lo hostigaba o lo quería obligar a formalizar algo que no era más que un mero acoston. Ella era tranquilidad en medio de su mundo de locura._

-Es pan comido – le dijo después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad.

-No para todos – retiro su mano del libro con la excusa de acomodarse un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, no podía soportar más el contacto de su piel con la de Sirius.

-Seguro que apruebas, eres muy inteligente – eso de los cumplidos no se le daba, tal vez debería decirle que era sexy o algo así.

-Gracias.

Ambos guardaron silencio pero permanecieron sentados juntos, sin saber que decir o hacer. A ella le gustaba más cuando él no hablaba y se dedicaba a besarla, por lo menos así podía engañarse.

-¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos más tarde? – preguntó al fin. A ella se le aceleró el pulso, era hora de poner a prueba su decisión.

-Me gustaría… – la voz se le quebró. Quería decirle que sí, en verdad quería decirle que sí, necesitaba decirle que sí. – Pero ya tengo un compromiso.

Lo soltó tan rápido como pudo, sin mirarlo a la cara e intentando que su voz no temblara tanto como en realidad debió haber sido. Le desgarró el alma pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, él podría encontrar a otra pero ella nunca podría recomponer su corazón de continuar con la situación.

-Claro, ya será en otra ocasión – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. No había señales del más mínimo dolor. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Ella lo vio agitar la cabeza, como si desechara una idea y continúo con su camino.

_¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué se le arrojara a los brazos y lo besara ahí mismo? Estaba tan acostumbrado a las niñas sosas que la había confundido con ellas._

_Dormida nunca le diría que no, se quedaría en la cama, respirando tranquilamente y llenándolo a él de una paz que nunca tendría por su cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba poniendo raro, esas ideas no pegaban con él, tendría que dejar por la paz a esa niña que no hacía más que complicar su perfecto equilibro entre chico malo y amante empedernido. Lo dicho, el amor no era para él._

_Le dio un golpe a James, quizá provocando una buena pelea que lo haría recuperar su hombría perdida segundo atrás a causa de sus ideas. Soltó una de sus carcajadas cuando James le regresó el golpe con ganas; Remus suspiró y dijo algo así como _"niños" _pero les lanzó un buen petrificus que los dejó quietos._

Ahí tenía su respuesta. Sirius sí estaba enamorado pero no de la forma en que ella hubiera deseado; él quería a sus amigos más allá de lo que nunca querría a nadie, incluida ella. También le gustaba ese Sirius, ese de carcajadas atronadoras, libre y feliz, él que no caminaba con los hombros cuadrados y una mirada sombría en los ojos. Ese es el Sirius que ella quería, del que estaba enamorada y al que nunca más podría tener entre sus brazos.

Porque Sirius es un dolor que se disfruta, un corazón roto que no duele porque está completamente embriagado de él. Lo amaba y lo odiaba a partes iguales, lo deseaba y soñaba con él todas las noches. Tal vez si se daba prisa aún podría inventarle una mentira lo bastante convincente para su mentira anterior… Suspiró, lo dicho, carecía de carácter.

_Slughorn se paseaba pomposamente entre las mesas, soltando uno que otro cometario; él detestaba a ese hombre, queriéndolo coleccionar sólo por su apellido como sí solo él no bastara para ser importante… regresó su concentración a la poción que estaba preparando, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía porque su mirada viajaba hacía la joven que trabajaba dos mesas adelante y otras tres a su izquierda._

_-¿Profesor? – Lily casi nunca hablaba en clase, presa de la concentración y emoción que le provocaba ser siempre la mejor, eso también le molestaba a Sirius._

_-Sí, querida._

_-¿Es verdad que la historia de la "Bella Durmiente" sucedió en realidad?_

_La mayoría de los presentes ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista de sus calderos, los cuentos muggles no les interesaban. Slughorn soltó algunas incoherencias que no terminaron a llegar a oídos de Sirius porque él sí que tenía una respuesta concreta para Lily._

_Sí, la Bella Durmiente sí existía y se encontraba sentada a dos mesas adelante y otras tres a su izquierda._

_-¡Magnifico! Verdaderamente magnifico._

_El grito de Slughorn le perforó los tímpanos, daba saltitos ridículos y sonreía tanto que Sirius pensó que se le rompería la cara por la mitad._

_-La pócima de Sirius es tan perfecta que no mataría a todos…_

_Pero él ya no escuchaba porque ella le estaba sonriendo._

Lo podía ver hastiado, Slughorn nunca había sido de su agrado y ella disfrutaba ver su cara malhumorada, se veía tan increíblemente guapo. Sabía que tendría que dejar esos pensamientos, olvidarlo como ya se lo había propuesto pero cuando lo tenía tan cerca… todo era Sirius Black y ella no podía evitar sonreírle.

Era una tontería, estaba enamorada pero no podía continuar dañándose con algo que no tenía ningún futuro.

_Pero, ¿quién se creía esa niña para adueñarse de su vida? ¿Para convertirlo en héroe y villano? Se volvió y continúo con su pócima. No era amor pero ciertamente lo tenía obsesionado._

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya tenía la cabeza en las nubes, era hora de poner los pies en la tierra y continuar. Suspiró, le dolía en el alma su decisión pero ya ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Ella no iba a condenarse a la misma vida que su padre había vivido con su madre, sin importar lo mucho que deseara volver a los brazos de Sirius Black.


	3. Peter: traidor

Era hermosa, preciosísima, la criatura más adorable que él hubiera visto jamás. Estaba fascinado con ella como nunca antes lo había estado con nada o nadie en su vida; le gustaba su cabello rubio, su piel blanca y tersa, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa radiante, él bien podría pasarse la eternidad observándola y sería completamente feliz. Y es que en el fondo, él bien sabía que era lo único a lo que podía aspirar porque Eliza era la chica más hermosa y popular de todo Hogwarts y él no era más que el amigo regordete y simplón de los Merodeadores.

Suspiró decepcionado mientras veía como la melena de Eliza bailaba en el aire e intentaba concentrarse en la estúpida redacción de pociones pero ese fue el momento en el que ella soltó una de sus adorables carcajadas y a él se le olvidó todo lo demás.

-¿De nuevo en tu faceta de acosador, Gus?

Y ahí estaba nuevamente Sirius, regresándolo cruelmente a su realidad.

-¡Yo no soy ningún acosador! – pero sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataron nuevamente.

-¿Podrían dejarse de tonterías? Intento estudiar – Remus ya estaba harto de escuchar la misma conversación una y otra vez. – Peter no es un acosador y tú, Sirius, termina de una vez con ese libro que lo necesito.

-¡Ahora termino, Lunático! No tienes que saltarme a la yugular como hombre lobo…

-Pues ruega a Merlín que no lo haga la próxima luna llena.

Después de eso, Peter dejo de escuchar; era bueno saber que por lo menos Remus lo defendía porque de haber estado James ahí, la cosa no hubiera terminado jamás. De nuevo intento concentrarse en su redacción pero después de otros veinte minutos de observar embobado a Eliza, decidió que lo mejor era irse a la habitación o de lo contrario tendría otra "T" en su trabajo.

Pero en la habitación tampoco logró concentrarse porque Eliza continuaba bailándole dentro de su cabeza pero ahora se le había sumado la imagen de Sirius y su mirada de superioridad, haciéndolo sentir miserable, pequeño, alguien indigno de amar o ser amado. ¿Por qué demonios lo trataba así? ¿Por qué era tan cruel con él? Nunca lo había sido con Remus y ciertamente nunca lo sería con James, entonces, ¿por qué tenía que ensañarse con él?

Pero como siempre, Peter estaba equivocado. Sirius siempre podía ensañarse un poquito más con él.

Sucedió tres semanas después de ese último incidente, ya casi lo había olvidado y hasta parecía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad… ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Fue en uno de esos corredores interminables de Hogwarts, donde las parejitas podían estar seguras de que aunque la gente pasara no serían interrumpidos porque los protegía el recoveco en el que se habían metido pero que en esa única ocasión no cumplió con su cometido.

Primero la escuchó, esa risa adorable que parecía el canto de un gorrión y después la vió: Eliza y su piel blanca y hermosa, sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado pero no estaba sola, alguien más estaba con ella. Peter tendría que haberse marchado, dado media vuelta y no enfrentarse a la dolorosa realidad que representaba saber quien era el compañero de la mujer que él amaba. Era Sirius, Canuto, su amigo o al menos el que él creía que era su amigo. Eliza y Sirius se estaban besando en el corredor que todas las parejitas elegían para intimar.

Peter pudo haber gritado, hecho una rabieta digna de cualquier novio celoso, de todo hombre despechado, hubiera podido retar a Sirius a un duelo al amanecer para resarcir la mancha a su honor, hubiera podido repudiar públicamente a Eliza por su asquerosa traición pero no lo hizo porque él no era nadie en la vida de Eliza y nunca lo sería… Así que se marchó en silencio, incapaz de soportar el dolor que lo invadía, de soportar el sufrimiento de su corazón roto.

No era ningún estúpido, sabía que Eliza saldría con chicos pero él había creído que al menos Sirius no sería uno de ellos. No podía regresar a la habitación, no podría soportar escuchar a Sirius hablando de ella, de la forma en que la había conquistado y de la forma en que se la llevaría a la cama de la forma más rápida posible. Así que se ocultó de la mejor manera en que sabía hacerlo, convirtiéndose en rata y huyendo de sus problemas.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Sirius! Tú bien sabías que Peter estaba interesado en Eliza, ¿por qué fuiste tras ella? ¿Acaso no pensaste en sus sentimientos?

-Colagusano es tan pequeño que es incapaz de sentir cualquier otra cosa que no sea hambre.

Peter tendría que haberse quedado en su escondite, tendría que haberse quedado para no escuchar la terrible traición que su amigo había cometido en su contra pero ahora ya no había vuelto atrás.

-¡Oh, Peter! – soltó Remus sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo, esperando que no hubiera escuchado las tonterías que había dicho Sirius. – ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos preocupados por ti, te desapareciste todo la tarde.

-En las cocinas, la redacción de Slughorn me puso mal – respondió intentando contener todo el odio que sentía.

-¿No te lo decía yo, Remus? – le dijo Sirius mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Sirius como nunca había odiado a nadie, era un sentimiento tan poderoso, tan avasallador que en esos momentos en verdad se sentía incapaz de sentir cualquier otra cosa, quería matarlo con sus propias manos, lavar con su sangre la traición de la que había sido víctima. ¡Sirius era un maldito traidor y quería destrozarlo y convertirlo en nada! ¡Quería hacerlo pagar por todas y cada una de las humillaciones de las que había sido víctima!

Durante años había soportado sus humillaciones, sus malos tratos, sus interminables burlas y lo había hecho porque creía que eran amigos, que muy en el fondo Sirius algún día llegaría a sentir un mínimo de respeto por él. ¡Pero que equivocado estaba! Para Sirius, él no era más que un bufón que estaba ahí para servirle de entretenimiento pero Peter ya había tenido suficiente, era hora de planear su venganza, era hora de hacer pagar al traidor…

_\- 4 años después -_

Aún oculto en su madriguera, Peter no podía dejar de temblar y sentir el terror que lo recorría completo. Lo que sentía ya no era miedo, alguien como él se pasaba casi toda su vida sintiendo miedo pero desde hacía tiempo, el miedo era algo a lo que él anhelaba volver, porque el sentimiento que ahora lo embargaba era mil veces peor.

Había tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas en su vida, por los motivos más distintos pero la que lo había llevado a ese momento era de la única que no se arrepentía, claro que las consecuencias serían catastróficas, nada comparado a una poción echada a perder o una "T" en más de una redacción. Sabía que muchos resultarían heridos y otros más muertos pero él quería su venganza y la conseguiría.

Si el resto del mundo conociera los motivos que lo habían llevado a convertirse en un traidor, seguramente le lanzarían un Avada y aún más después de todas las muertes que aún faltaban en su camino para conseguir lo que más anhelaba.

Todo mundo tenía su momento de quiebre y él había llegado a eso tiempo atrás.

-Todo listo – James le sonrío después de realizar el último movimiento con su varita.

-Muchas gracias Gus, no sabes lo que significa para nosotros el sacrificio que estas realizando – Lily lo abrazó y él le correspondió. Después de todo eran amigos, los mejores.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por ustedes.

-¿Quién podría sospechar del pequeño e invisible Peter? – Sirius soltó una carcajada antes de palmearle la espalda.

-Nadie, ni siquiera el gran Sirius Black.

Los tres lo miraron desconcertados durante un segundo, incapaces de procesar la broma que había lanzado su, por lo general callado, amigo. Incluso Peter se quedo pasmado por su atrevimiento, sudando frío, imaginando que lo descubrían y lo mataban ahí mismo.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡El pequeño Peter tiene carácter! – Sirius soltó una carcajada aún más potente que la anterior y lo palmeo con verdaderas ganas – Una vez que terminemos con ese desquiciado, yo mismo le invitaré un buen trago…

Peter aún temblaba, aún después de que el último cruciatus ya había sido desde hace más de 5 minutos. Estaba arrodillado, nunca se había atrevido a verlo a la cara, pero ahora era diferente, estaba tan cerca de lograr su venganza que por una vez en su vida no se sentía inferior sino a la par del mismo Señor Tenebroso.

-¡Me vas a decir ya lo que quiero? O tengo que seguir torturándote – la suavidad en su voz no lo aterró como en todas las veces anteriores.

¿Por qué se resistía en contarle todo lo que sabía? Él era el guardián secreto, él era el único que podía darle esa información. No era arrepentimiento, claro que lamentaba la muerte de Lily, ella nunca lo había tratado mal, James era otra historia y el niño, bueno, Harry ni siquiera se enteraría de nada.

-Vas a terminar hablando, Colagusano, no alargues tu sufrimiento.

No, Peter no estaba sufriendo, todo lo contrario en realidad. Estaba disfrutando esa sensación de poder que tenía sobre la vida de muchos, disfrutaba ver esa mirada de impotencia en los ojos del autonombrado todopoderoso; estaba saboreando el dulce placer de la venganza.

Por primera vez en su vida, Peter se sentía superior y lo iba a disfrutar tanto como pudiera: tenía al mismo señor Tenebroso en sus manos ¡en sus manos! Sabía a la perfección que no lo mataría, no era estúpido, nunca encontraría a otro ser tan roñoso y dispuesto a vender a sus mejores amigos como él. Los cruciatus le importaban poco, el placer era un mayor que el dolor.

-Valle de Godric, calle de los cerezos número 3.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada triunfal, incapaz de contener esa emoción tan poco conocida para él, pronto eliminaría el último obstáculo en su camino para convertirse en el mejor mago, el único que no puede ser derrotado, ni siquiera por la mismísima muerte.

-Serás recompensado como un verdadero héroe.

Le dijo antes de desaparecer en medio de su fría carcajada pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Peter, él sólo quería completar su venganza y ver reducido a Sirius en un asquerosa traidor, porque, después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía del simplón de Peter Pettigrew?

_\- A la mañana siguiente -_

La noticia lo golpeó con una furia de tal magnitud que durante un segundo se sintió enterrado en vida, incapaz de respirar siquiera. Todos sus planes se habían venido abajo: Voldemort había fallado, los Potter estaban muertos, Harry estaba vivo y Sirius lo entregaría a la justicia, él pasaría el resto de sus días atormentado por los dementores.

La solución le vino a la cabeza con un golpe similar al anterior: era un animago, bien podía desaparecer en medio de unas cuantas ratas y nunca nadie le volvería a ver en la vida, encontraría un pueblito alejado y viviría tranquilamente.

-¡ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR, HIJO DE PUTA!

El grito de Sirius lo sacó de su ensoñación, tomó su varita tan rápido como pudo, sabía que era una tontería enfrentarse en duelo con Sirius, tenía que desparecer lo más rápido posible y dejar que Canuto cargara con sus pecados pero el hechizo que paso rozando su oreja izquierda le hizo suponer que escapar no sería sencillo.

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar a su alrededor y Peter se defendía como podía. Sirius estaba desquiciado a causa del dolor y la furia que lo invadía, haciéndolo no acertar con la milimétrica puntería de siempre, principales motivos por los cuales él continuaba con vida. Peter logró salir a duras penas de su guarida pero no logró desaparecerse, Sirius alcanzó a sujetarlo con fuerza por la túnica.

Aparecieron en medio de una calle atestada de muggles, quienes continuaron con su vida, incapaces de ver lo que se les venía encima.

-¡A James y a Lily no! ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sirius, por qué?

El grito de Peter lo dejó totalmente descolocado, Sirius fue incapaz de reaccionar, el asco lo invadió por completo y su sed de sangre le impidió decir cualquier cosa.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!

La sangre en las venas de Sirius se congeló ante tal grito, lo iba a matar. Levantó la varita un segundo después que Peter, segundo que pagaría muy caro en Azkaban.

Peter logró escabuirse en medio del caos que él mismo había causado. Los aurores aparecieron justo antes de que entrara en una de las tantas tuberías abiertas en medio de la calle. Se quedó lo suficiente para ver su venganza llevarse a cabo: Sirius reía desquiciado en medio de la destrucción, tenía la túnica cubierta de sangre, era la vida imagen de un asesino despiadado, de un maldito traidor que sería condenado.

_\- Una semana después -_

Después de mucho esfuerzo, una rata de un color pardo descolorido, logró sacar del cubo de basura un periódico. El niño que lo observaba desde la ventana de las Tres Escobas se sorprendió al ver que la rata no sólo no roñía el papel sino que parecía estar leyendo lo que ahí ponía o tal vez era solo su imaginación. Su padre acababa de tirar el ejemplar del Profeta matutino, ese que ponía por todo lo alto la noticia de que Sirius era un traidor y sería condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Pero lo que el niño no alcanzaba a ver desde la ventana, era que esa no era la noticia que fascinaba a la rata sino la que venía al lado, esa en la que un mago llamado Peter era condecorado como un héroe de forma post-mortem.

Pero lo que menos puede imaginar el niño es lo que pasa por la cabeza de la rata: Voldemort tenía razón, él era un héroe y Sirius un maldito traidor, aunque lo segundo nunca cruzo por la cabeza del Señor Oscuro.


End file.
